ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Eon's Army
Albedo, a member of Eon's "army," comes to Ben and Co. asking for help! Plot ﻿Eon finally found a way out of the Null Void. He emerged at a gas station, with Evil Kevin in a tractor beam. (Eon): I see you were waiting for me. Evil Gwen and Albedo were, in fact, waiting. Everyone had already evacuated, and money was stolen. (Evil Gwen): I see you've found a duplicate Kevin. Where'd you get him? (Eon): I made him from remains of a dead Osmosian Plumber. Wait. Where's Albedo? He was out in a red version of Ben's car (which Eon stole and painted). He was asking his enemies for help. (Ben): What's that? (Gwen): That's a red version of your car, Ben! (Kevin): Is that Albedo inside? He drove up and came out. Ben went Arctiguana, Gwen prepared to use the Mannamatrix, and Kevin did his mace hand. (Albedo): Wait! (Ben): Why should we? (Albedo): I'm not attacking you, am I? (Kevin): You didn't when you first showed up! Flashback!... (Kevin): You came, saying you made the Omnitrix, and Azmuth was a liar! Camera shows Albedo telling Ben and Co. just that. (Kevin): Then you attacked us! End flashback... (Albedo): Yes, but I escaped from someone who'd make me attack you! Another flashback!... (Albedo): After I gave you the broken Omnitrix, only for you to fix it, I escaped. I began considering what I've done. Camera shows Albedo walking through a valley in Mor'O'tesi. (Albedo): I began thinking how I was Azmuth's assistant, but wanted the Omnitrix too badly. Now we see Azmuth kicking Albedo out, then later hiring Myaxx. (Albedo): He fired me upon hearing that I was working on another Omnitrix, then hired a Chimera Sui Generi of all species! But now I realize how stupid I acted, and decided to help you. But as I was about to return to you, something grabbed me and knocked me out. We see someone teleporting away with Albedo. (Albedo): It turned out to be a Chronian. His name was Era. (Ben): Eon. (Albedo): Whatever! He found another Gwen, then I realized what he was doing! I escaped, and came here. Camera shows Albedo sneaking away, before Eon came with Evil Kevin. End flashback... (Gwen): Did you hear that? Eon must have Evil Me as a minion! (Kevin): Maybe he has an Evil Me, too! (Ben): Only one way to find out! (Transform) Manaflow! He used moving Mana platforms to get everyone there. By the way, "there" was a warehouse that Eon took over. Now, Ben's looking in. He's still Manaflow. (Ben): There is an Evil Kevin, and he does have Evil Gwen. (Gwen): Let's fight! (Albedo): No! He may try to capture me! Or worse! *''gulp!* (Ben): If he's fighting with Eon power, so am I! Time to go Eon! Ben tried to go Eon. In fact, a hologram appeared, and the core went down, but nothing happened. (Ben): Come on! (Slams core down over and over) What's wrong with this thing? Oh, well. Time for the next best thing! Actually, it's better! (Transform) Alien X! (Albedo): A Celestialsapien! (Kevin): Yeah. If Ben had Alien X when he was 10, we'd be dead. I'd have absorbed him and misused his powers, killing us all. (Gwen): Thanks for briefing us on what didn't happen, Kevin. (Albedo): Come on, Tennyson! Do something! (Kevin): Oh, no! (Albedo): What? (Gwen): Ben's stuck! ''Inside Alien X... (Ben): For the last time! We need to stop Eon! (Bellicus): As I've said since you transformed, NO! (Serena): Come on, Bellicus. Save the dinosaurs from extinction! (Ben): Why don't you do that some other time, and focus on stopping a being from the second most powerful species from winning! (Serena): What's in it for us? (Bellicus): Yeah! (Ben): For starters, Eon wants to kill me! If he does, I won't be here! (Serena): But Ben Tennyson can stop Eon himself! (Ben): Then let me change back. (Serena): That's crazytalk! I'm trying to convince Bellicus to save the dinos. Suddenly, pink light started glowing from nowhere. Outside, we see Gwen putting Mana around Alien X. Back inside, Gwen and Kevin teleported in. (Gwen): Ben! (Ben): Gwen? How'd you get in? (Gwen): I'm an Anodite! How do you think? (Ben): Can you knock some sense into Serena and Bellicus? Not literally. They'd destroy you if you literally did. (Gwen): I know. Serena, Bellicus, I'm making myself the voice of, err, Mana. Kevin's the voice of... metal! (Kevin): Now I get to do something big! (Ben): Together, we outnumber you. We all want to stop Eon, so that's three wanting to, and two not wanting to. So, stop Eon already! (Bellicus): Outrageous! There cannot be any other voices! He zapped a green beam at Gwen and Kevin from his eyes. But Ben jumped in front, making the beam hit the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix protected itself, which takes so much power that Ben detransformed, teleporting him, Gwen, and Kevin out. (Serena): Okay, Bellicus. Do you want to save the dinos? Outside Alien X... (Ben): Phew! That was close! (Eon): Not as close as this! While Gwen and Kevin were in Alien X, their minds acted there, not their bodies. (Anodite stuff) Albedo got knocked out, so no one saw Eon and his minions, along with Evil Gwen and Kevin, surround them. (Eon): Evil Gwen, bring Albedo to me! (Albedo, waking up): What's going on?! (Eon): I've got some thing for you. Did you notice that Evil Gwen and Kevin had Omnitrixes, too? (Ben): I'' didn't. (Eon): I've made three Omnitrixes for you. Yours will wipe your memory and make you obey me. (Albedo): No! He put it on! Instantly, Albedo turned black, then red lines, like the ones around the Omnitrix's core, went from his wrist around his body. Then it faded away, making Albedo look the same. (Albedo): Shall I dispose of our good counterparts? (Eon): Not today. I just need the right equipment. He teleported himself, Albedo, Evil Gwen and Kevin, and the rest of his minions away. (Ben): What do you think he meant by "the right equipment"? (Kevin): Who knows? Suddenly, Grandpa Max came up in the Rustbucket. (Ben): What is it, Grandpa? (Max): Something so bad that it must be stopped now. (Gwen): And that is...? (Max): I'll tell you on the way. THE END ---****--- ''Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Eon Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise